


I'm late, guys!

by River_of_Dawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dawn/pseuds/River_of_Dawn
Summary: Peter woke up late and now none of the Avengers have time to take him to school.Well, except for a certain god of mischief...





	I'm late, guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just a short OS I wrote one and a half years ago... I hope it isn't too bad, I only just disccovered it on my laptop and thought, that some people might like it, so enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and this is totally ignoring Infinity War and Endgame, everybody is alive and happily living in the tower and Civil War just kinda resolved itself. And I kind of forgot Aunt May...?
> 
> **Warnings:** None. Just pure happy fluff. Maybe some mistakes in the language, because I'm no native speaker and wrote this at age 14, tho...
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I still don't own Marvel, sadly.

“Hey guys?“

“Yes, Peter?”

“You've got time for me right now, right?”

“Uh, no, sorry, Fury wants us for debrief.”

Tony shrugged.

“Can't do anything against it. It's Fury, you know.”

“What? All of you? Seriously?”

Peter looked at all of the Avengers.

Steve shrugged looking away. Tony was drinking coffee. Thor munched poptarts. Strawberry, according to the package. Not that Peter cared about such a fact. Not, when he had only 15 minutes to get to school. Which was on the other side of New York. Bruce took a sip of his tea.

“Really guys?”

13 minutes. Clint shuffled into the kitchen area, playing some sort of game on his StarkPhone.  
Natasha directly behind him, looking entirely unimpressed at whatever score Clint had.

“Guys?!”

12 minutes.

Starlord (it would be too weird to call him Peter as well) entered the kitchen, listening to some sort of music, not even noticing Peter. Followed by the Scarlet Witch, Wanda. Who also hadn't noticed Peter.

He would feel insulted if he hadn't had only 11 minutes left.

“Please? Guys?”

“What is your ailment, young Spider?”

Finally! Somebody had noticed him!

Even if it was Loki.

Peter had never had much contact with Loki since Tony and all of the other Avengers always tried to keep Loki away from him.

But still, Loki was better than nobody.

“I have to be in school in... 10 minutes!”

Peter started freaking out a bit.

“Oh, that's all? I can do that...”

Just as Loki was about to begin whatever it was that he wanted to do, the rest of the Avengers seemed to wake up. Finally. They could have done that way earlier!

“STOP right there, Loki! I don't care about what your brother says about you being harmless -”

Tony was abruptly cut off when Thor started shouting about how his brother wasn't evil anymore and stuff which prompted Clint to retell the story about him being brainwashed by Loki, only to be stopped by Bucky who had entered the kitchen silently, watching the whole thing, and then began going on about Clint not knowing how it was to be brainwashed for 70 years...

Peter just opted for ignoring them.

“Young Spider?” the soft voice of Loki called him.

Turning around Peter looked at a green swirling portal.

“I believe, you have 4 minutes left.”

“Thanks, Lokes, you're my savior” Peter called out, hugging him, before jumping into the portal, still holding onto Loki. Only when they landed in front of the school, Peter noticed, that he was still holding Loki, quickly letting go.

The face of the god morphed into a smile.

“You know, little Spider, if you wanted to introduce me to your friends you just should have said so.”

“What? No, no, why would I do such a thing? It was a mistake, you shouldn't have been brought along!”

“So you don't want for me to visit your friends? To get to know them? That's incredibly rude of you, little Spider.”

“No! I hadn't meant it like that! Of course you're allowed to meet my friends! But please don't use that nickname! I don't want anybody to figure out what else I'm doing...”

Just as Peter was preparing himself to go into the school – only two minutes left – the other students were already going inside – when an orange portal opened up next to him and Captain America ran out at full speed, shield at the ready.

Behind him, Scarlet Witch floated out, red mist swirling around her fingers.

After that, Gamorra. Drax, Ant Man, Hawkeye and Black Widow.

In the distance you could hear thunder crackling and the Iron Man was a red-gold blur against the bright blue sky.

In a matter of five seconds they had Loki surrounded.

With a hurtful look on his face and fun dancing in his green eyes, the god held his hands up.

“Woah... No need to get so aggressive. We're all friends now, after that whole thing with Thanos, right?” Loki grinned, somehow managing to look like a crazed out supervillain, even thought he was wearing normal everyday clothes. Peter double checked. Huh, he had somehow managed to put on his armor. Nice trick! Then Loki turned around, pointing his staff at Dr Strange. “Except you. After letting me fall for 30 minutes and not even apologizing, I'm afraid we can't be friends any longer. Not that we had been friends before.”

The bell rang.

So all of this for nothing.

“And now you've made the little Spider late. Congratulations on being responsible heroes! Not.”

“Uh, yeah, about that... I gotta go now, guys. Thanks for portal-ing me over, Lokes! And not cool, making me late again! Uh... so... gotta go! See you later, alligator!”

With that Peter turned around and ran into the building.

Please, please, please.....

Parker luck had kicked in, apparently.

The teacher was there already, looking at Peter with a stern glace.

“Late, Mr Parker. For the fifth time this year. And we're not even halfway through. Congratulations, you've earned a parent-teacher conference. Now go to your seat, Parker.”

Peter sat down.

Nice start into the week.

Ned looked at him with barely conceiled pity.

“Though luck.”

“Tell me about it,” Peter whispered back, but with a smile on his lips.


End file.
